someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: The Lost Villager
'' I've been a huge fan of the Naruto franchise ever since I was a kid, and even to this day, I still wait a week for a new episode to be released, and I buy the merchandise with every chance I get. But I still remember one of the video games I bought to acting strangely. Let me start from the beginning. In my third year of High School, one of my good friends told me he was selling some of his old Xbox, Wii and PS2 games to get enough money to buy a new computer. Instantly I told him a list of games I would buy from him, when I had the money. We began messaging each other until he told me one day that all of the games I wanted from him either didn't work anymore, or someone else bought them before me. All the games but one: Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Psyched that I could actually get a new Naruto game, I told him I'd buy it the next day at school. With $10 my mom gave me in my pocket, I went to my friend's locker and purchased the game. "If anything... ''Strange happens with the game, don't ask me how it happened or why, I won't be able to tell you." he told me. At first, I had no idea how to respond to what he said. Of course there may be things wrong with the game, it's old and used. But what bothered me was what he said at the end: I won't be able to tell you. What was that supposed to mean? Putting the thought away, I waited 'till the school day was over and walked straight home, barely containing my excitement. As soon as I got home, I put the game in my Xbox 360 and waited for the game to load. It took a bit toff time, but when the game did eventually load, I was surprised to see the Leaf Village looking so... dark and desolated. Naruto even looked sad, and frightened. Now, I consider myself to be a pretty hardcore Naruto fan--even if I haven't seen all the episodes up to date--and I don't remember the Leaf Village EVER being so desolated, but I have seen Naruto frightened before, so that wasn't too out of place. I shrugged it all off and selected the "Ultimate Adventure" game mode. When I did however, a text box appeared, and instead of saying "New Game/Load Game", it said "Alone... So alone. I'm-I'm lost, and I don't know... Where am I?" ''This confused me: Why would Naruto be lost and frightened, if he's in his own village? It made no sense. The screen faded to black and faded in to a scene with Naruto in a forest. He was all beat up and bloody, and he kept panting. I pressed all the buttons on the controller, and found that I could move him with the analog sticks. He moved slowly, and was hunched over, grabbing his side with blood dripping where he walked. I was confused, but thought this was like a prologue to the game and pressed on. None of the triggers, bumpers, start, or select buttons did anything, and neither did A, B, and X. The Y button however, brought up a text box that read "''Can't do that right now... *Huff Huff* My chakra..." ''At this point, I could feel my heart pounding in my throat, since a strange song-- which I would come to find out later to be the theme from the Final Valley stage--was playing and slowly getting louder and louder, until it was practically screaming through my TV's speakers. I kept controlling Naruto until I noticed that as I was walking, the scenery was slowly changing from the forest to Kyuubi's holding cell. When I finally arrived at Kyuubi's cell, I found it to be unlocked, and the music had stopped. The only sounds were Naruto's heavy breathing, and chains rattling. I pressed every button that could be remotely related to skipping this scene, since I felt like if I watched anymore, I would puke or something. Soon enough, I found that holding the A button and moving the Analog stick made Naruto run faster, but this made him make noises of pain, and just made his breathing heavier and made him lose more blood. I did it anyway, I wanted to just leave this scene and start the actual game! I eventually came up to Kyuubi, and he turned to me and said "''You seem lost, Naruto. Heh, serves you right, for what you did." ''Did? What did Naruto do? What could have caused him to become so beat and frightened? As if he read my mind, Kyuubi said "''You don't remember? Well... Let me show you!" ''The screen then cut to black, and a scream was heard, and it almost made me jump out of my seat. Then words appeared on the screen that read "Are you still lost?" and under it read "No, not anymore... Thank you." I turned off my Xbox and went to the bathroom to look at myself. I found that my palms were drenched in sweat, my breathing was shaky, and I found tear trails on my face. I guess I started crying at some point, but was too scared to notice. When I went to see my friend the next day, I couldn’t find him anywhere. I later found out he was in the hospital because of a car accident, from which he ended up in a coma from. I was taken aback. A coma? I don’t remember much about the weeks after that, but I remember a long, drawn-out depression, before making a slow recovery due to my friend waking up. ''I won’t be able to tell you. The words echoed in my mind. He was right, but I never imagined like that. To this day, I still play Naruto video games, and the game in question never acted up since then,--in fact, my brother and I play the hell out of it now--but I still can’t shake the thought of all the horrible acts Naruto could have done to possibly run away from his village. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story